Simplicity
by NettieC
Summary: In the midst of complications and confusion, sometimes the way to get what you want is just so simple.
AN: More fluff

Simplicity

It was a balmy summer evening and the SVU crew had spent the better part of Saturday afternoon and evening in a rooftop beer garden in the middle of Manhattan. High above the hustle and bustle of the city streets they knew all too well, and not always for the best of reasons, the relaxed and celebratory atmosphere was a welcomed change of pace.

The occasion was twofold – to celebrate the 60th birthday of John Munch and, with a surprise twist, his marriage to Celeste Morton, a 50 something year old emergency nurse from Mercy Hospital. While the team had known he was seeing someone, no one knew it was that serious or that their elder colleague would be heading to the altar yet again.

"She's definitely not like any of her predecessors," Fin said raising his glass to his lips.

Munch had been married four times previous, each one younger than the last. All four were blondes with hour glass figures and careers related to modelling and fashion; that is if they weren't a lady of leisure. Celeste, on the other hand, was a greying brunette who looked like she was approaching 60 and had a body and face which was testament to working nearly 40 years in the unforgiving field of emergency nursing.

"Nope," replied Elliot. "Maybe this one's the keeper then."

"Maybe," he echoed watching the happy couple on a makeshift dance floor.

Fin watched for a moment or two more before his focus shifted to the empty seat alongside Elliot before looking up at him. "You know," he continued, "You could take a leaf out of Munch's book…" His words trailed but his eyes shifted back to Olivia's empty chair.

"Yeah?" Elliot said, picking up his glass. "You reckon it's that simple?"

"Yep," Fin replied. "You've been divorced two years, separated for a few before that… You two have got this chemistry …everyone can see it."

"Failed chemistry in high school," Elliot said before draining his glass.

"Explains a lot," Fin chuckled and beckoned the waiter over and ordered another round.

When the music died down, Olivia returned to the table on Don's arm and twirled before sitting down, her pale blue floral print dress swirling around her legs.

"You make a wonderful dance partner, Don," Olivia said as she reached for her drink. "Thank you."

"Thank you," he echoed, raising his water. "I'm a bit rusty. It's been too long since I had a beautiful woman to dance with."

Fin looked at Elliot and tilted his head towards Olivia, pushing the point from their conversation. When Elliot shook his head, Fin stood. "Must be my turn, Livvy," he said, moving around the table and taking Olivia's hand. With another quick drink, Olivia departed once more.

'That lady knows how to dance," Don said, taking his seat once more.

"Looks like it," replied Elliot, his eyes never far from his work partner.

"Seems a shame she doesn't have a permanent dance partner in her life," he continued, leaning back in his chair.

"Yep," Elliot agreed and while he had often thought the same thing himself, he had never summoned the courage make his move.

Later that evening, Elliot draped his jacket over Olivia's shoulders as they walked the three blocks to her apartment. Happy, relaxed and a little tipsy, Olivia linked her arm through her partner's and giggled.

"You're happy," Elliot commented as they waited for the lights to change.

"Yep," Olivia replied with a smile. "It was a lovely evening. Perfect weather. Perfect celebration … dinner … dancing…"

"I'd imagine your feet would be pretty sore with all that dancing," he continued as they crossed the road.

"Well, I wouldn't say no to a foot massage," she said, "You offering."

"Not sure I should... as you wouldn't dance with me," he said, leading her up the front steps to her apartment block.

"You never asked," she said with a half-hearted sigh as they moved through the door.

Elliot sighed himself. How did it all look so simple on TV? How was it the guy could always find the right words at the right time and the girl would be his? How did he get this girl and their happily ever after?

"You coming?" Olivia asked as Elliot remained lost in thought in the foyer.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, walking into the elevator before leaning on the rail and watching the woman he wanted more than his next breath.

Olivia copied his posture on the opposite rail and for the duration of the trip to the seventh floor there was nothing but the whirr of the cabin ascending in the old building.

"Whatcha thinking?" she finally asked as the cabin stopped and the doors opened.

"A lot," he admitted taking her hand and heading out towards her door.

"Wanna give me a hint?" she asked as she fished around her purse for her keys.

"Yeah, maybe," he answered, taking the keys from her and opening the door. Now was as good a time as any.

Rather than more beer, Elliot grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge as Olivia kicked off her shoes and sat on the end of the sofa rubbing a sore spot on her left foot.

"Here," he said, handing her a bottle and sitting at the opposite end before twisting around. "Here," he said again, indicating her feet and Olivia willing turned and put two very tired legs and feet in her partner's lap.

It only took a few moments before contented moans and sighs escaped from Olivia's mouth and she willingly surrendered to waves of bliss Elliot was creating within her.

Just when Elliot thought his magic touch had sent his partner to sleep, he let go of her feet and picked up his bottle of water once more.

"Those hands do anything else?" Olivia asked, opening one eye and Elliot spat out his mouthful of water.

"What exactly are you after?" he asked with a few coughs, setting his drink down once more.

"Dance with me," she said, swinging her relaxed legs around and forcing herself to stand.

Slowly, Elliot got to his feet. "Dance with you?" he echoed. "There's no music."

"Sing to me," she added, wrapping her arms around his solid torso and resting her head on his shoulder.

Fighting his first inclination, which was to say a big, fat no, Elliot decided to capitulate to the moment and sang the first words that came into his head.

"I'll always remember the song they were playing, the first time we danced and I knew…" he crooned softly into her hair.

Olivia raised her face to his, her eyebrows raised in question. "Interesting song choice, El" she said, knowing the rest of the lyrics.

"Aha," he agreed, took a breath and forged ahead. "Do you remember the first time we danced?" he asked, raking her hair away from her eyes.

"Police Ball, eight years ago," she said quietly, her eyes twinkling at the memory of the evening.

"Nope," he said, shaking his head. "Undercover op, Grimes case, a year into our partnership."

"Oh yeah," she said with a nod. "I remember that."

"You remember the song?" he asked, his arms wrapped around her once more.

"Always by Bon Jovi," she said with confidence.

"Nope," Elliot replied. "I don't want to miss a thing by Aerosmith."

"You sure?" she asked, standing still in the middle of her living room.

"Positive," he replied. "I remember it well."

There was a lull in conversation so Elliot began to sing again… "I'll always remember the song they were playing, the first time we danced and I knew…" he crooned softly into her hair. "As we swayed to the rhythm and held to each other…I fell in love with you."

"Did you?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Yep," he replied quietly. "You were wearing a duck egg blue gown, your hair was long and pinned up, you were wearing a diamond necklace and tiara courtesy of the department. Every part of you sparkled."

"Wow," Olivia muttered, surprised at his perfect recollection.

"We had been partners eleven months," he continued deciding he had nothing left to lose. "Realised then I loved you…Not in love…" he amended and caught the look of disappointment in her eyes. "That didn't happen until a few years back," he added, though not prepared to admit he was still 'happily' married at the time he realised he was in love with his partner.

"Wow," she repeated, these were words she had longed to hear but never imagined Elliot uttering.

Capturing his lips, Olivia pressed into Elliot and moved her hands into his hair, controlling a long, satisfying yet all too short kiss.

"Happened for me a few years back too," Olivia admitted when she pulled back once more.

"Aha," he acknowledged, moving in to kiss her again and again.

"So what now," she asked, even though she had already started to unbutton his shirt.

"We just take a deep breath and give in to whatever this is…" he said, lowering her zip.

"You reckon it can be that simple?" she asked, after all, nothing in their lives to date had been easy.

"I reckon it can," he said allowing her to steer him backwards into her bedroom.

And it was.


End file.
